


The Last Time

by AHeartForStories



Series: Midlink Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: "This was the last time." Link spoke through his tears and Midna was still at a loss. The last time what? The last time that same godsforsaken golden wolf would interrupt their quest and knock him unconscious? Wasn't that a good thing? To Link, it wasn't.
Relationships: Link & Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Midlink Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Tears  
> The end is in sight! Just one more day! It'll be the first thematic week that I will have finished in my entire writing career!!!  
> I wish I had more diverse ideas for this week, but unfortunately, that was not the case. I do apologize for the rinse and repeat with these one-shots.  
> I apologize for the lack of quality as well. Most of these are written last-minute because I couldn't come up with anything prior to this week. :'D  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

"You're an idiot. You know that, Link?" Midna spoke, eyeing his unconscious form as she hovered over him. They came across that golden wolf again, this time in front of Hyrule Castle, which was unreachable with the black and yellow barrier holding it hostage.

He had insisted they traveled all the way here to see it as soon as they found that howling stone in the Hidden Village. Midna didn't know why it was so important to him. Link claimed he learned all those cool moves of his from the skeletal swordsman that was the golden wolf's other form. It wasn't that she didn't believe him. It was simply that the reason why he needed to be knocked unconscious each time was a mystery to her.

At least Zant's forces couldn't get them all the way here, it seemed. So near Castle Town was a risk now that this region belonged to the light again. Or that was her guess.

With a groan, Link finally woke up after what seemed like an eternity of waiting. Sitting up, he held his head and pulled his knees up far enough to rest his elbows on. Did he have a headache? Midna certainly felt like she had one every time she watched that wolf slam him onto the ground like that.

"Finally! I was starting to wonder if you were going to stay on the ground forever." Midna teased him, fists on her hips and her fang visible in a grin.

"Uh, yeah, I'm up." The other simply responded. No quips, no smiles, no... nothing. Midna quickly noticed something was off.

"Are you okay?" She asked, lowering herself to be at eye-level with him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." That is what he told her, nodding to back his words up, but Midna wasn't so sure if she should believe him. He wasn't making any attempt to get up either, instead choosing to stay seated on the stone floor in front of the barrier and rubbing in his eyes.

"Link, you're not telling me the truth." She told him that he wasn't fooling her, that she could tell he appeared to be having a hard time for reasons she wasn't aware of. Settling on the ground between his legs, her gaze stayed trained on him until he was ready to talk.

"It's just..." Link started, but he didn't finish. Taking his hand away, Midna could see he was growing emotional, releasing a shaky breath.

"That swordsman I keep seeing, he's taught me all that he could and this was the last time. I'll never see him again." Midna didn't ask him why that didn't make him happy. In her eyes, not getting knocked out cold was a good thing, but she understood that Link possessed some kind of emotional attachment to this figure, whatever, or rather whoever, it was

He was always excited to see the wolf, always ready to challenge it into teaching him something new. That this was the very last time, it probably hurt. And the claim this swordsman made to him, that they were supposedly related by blood, it had resonated with him as someone who did not have any blood family growing up.

Despite the tears in his eyes, Link wasn't crying, but Midna knew he needed a moment. He sat there, a hand in his hair. He looked like he was in mourning.

She may not fully understand what he was feeling, but nonetheless, she floated up to wrap her arms around Link's shoulders to the best of her ability, knowing he needed the comfort.

"Thanks." Link spoke gratefully, leaning his temple against her helmet.

"Don't mention it, take a moment." Midna spoke and let her chin rest on his shoulder.


End file.
